drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ethanol
| R = | S = | MAK = 500 ml·m−3 bzw. 960 mg·m−3 | LD50 =*7060 mg·kg−1 (Ratte, oral) *3450 mg·kg−1 (Maus, oral) *1400 mg·kg−1 (Mensch, oral, Letale Dosis) *1200 mg·kg−1·3H−1 (Frau, Geringste bekannte toxische DosisLo, oral) *700 mg·kg−1 (Mann, TDLo, oral) *11,712 ml·kg−1 (Kind, TDLo, oral) }} Ethanol, häufig als Alkohol bezeichnet, ist ein sedatives Euphorikum. Ethanol gehört zu den weltweit verbreitetsten Drogen und ist der Hauptwirkstoff in Bier, Wein, Sake, Met, Cidre oder Branntweinen. Synonyme für Ethanol sind C2, Weingeist oder Trinkalkohol. Aufgrund seiner kleinen Molekülstruktur greift Ethanol in eine unüberschaubar große Menge an körperlichen Vorgängen ein, weshalb es auch als schmutzige Droge gilt. Als für die empfundene Wirkung bestimmende Effekte gelten die modulatorisch verstärkende Wirkung an den GABA-Rezeptoren und die Wirkung als NMDA-Antagonist. Ethanol hat auch zahlreiche technische Anwendungen als organisches Lösungsmittel sowie eine Grundchemikalie der Industrie. Es wird auch als Biokraftstoff ("Bioethanol") verwendet, etwa in E10 (5-10% Ethanol) oder E85 (85% Ethanol). Industrie-Ethanol wird oft vergällt, d.h. mit stark bitter schmeckenden Substanzen versetzt, um einen Missbrauch als Getränke-Ethanol zu verhindern. Gebrauch Darreichungsform Ethanol kommt in Säften und Früchten als Produkt der ethanolische Gärung vor, allerdings kaum natürlich in berauschenden Mengen. Erst durch menschlichen Eingriff werden die Umweltbedingungen für Pilze aus der Gattung der Zuckerhefen (Saccharomyces) soweit verändert, dass sie im höheren Maß Ethanol aus Zucker produzieren. Es gibt weltweit verschiedene Getränke mit unterschiedlich hohen Volumenanteilen an Ethanol. In der Regel wird zwischen Bier, Wein, Likören und Spirituosen unterschieden. ; Bierthumb|right|80px|Altbier : Bier wird normalerweise durch die Grundzutaten Hopfen, Wasser und getrocknetes Getreide bzw. Malz gewonnen. Für die alkoholische Gärung wird meistens Hefe zugesetzt. Beim Bier ist daher Stärke der Ausgangsstoff, wobei der Stärkezucker aus Getreide gewonnen werden kann, seltener Kartoffeln oder Erbsen. Brauprozess setzen Enzyme Stärke aus dem Malz in Malzzucker um. Es wird kein Destillationsverfahren angewendet. Der Ethanolgehalt beim Bier liegt in der Regel zwischen 4,5 - 6 Prozent. ; Wein : Wein wird normaleweise aus dem vergorenen Saft von Weintrauben (Vitis vinifera) hergestellt. Auch hier werden oft Reinzuchthefen zugegeben, da das Ergebnis natürlicher Gärung wenig berechenbar ist. Der Ethanolgehalt liegt bei 7 - 14%. :Als Wein werden z.T. aber auch andere ethanolische Getränke bezeichnet, deren Grundlage keine Weintrauben sind. Dies sind z.B. Met ("Honigwein"), Cidre ("Apfelwein"), Sake ("Reiswein") oder Obstweine. "Weingeist" ist ein synonym für Ethanol und Branntwein eine Bezeichnung für destillierte ethanolhaltige Getränke, unabhängig davon aus welcher Grundlage sie hergestellt sind. Weinbrand hingegen bezeichnet destillierte Spirituosen aus Wein. ; Spirituosenthumb|right|130px|Diverse Spirituosen : Die Gewinnung von Spirituosen, Branntwein bzw. Schnaps erfolgt durch das Destillationsverfahren von natürlichen, vergorenen pflanzlichen Erzeugnissen. Dabei können vergorene Früchte, Säfte, Reis, Zuckerrohr oder Getreide für die Destillation verwendet werden. Dadurch kann eine Vielzahl an verschiedenen Getränkesorten hergestellt werden wie z.B. Rum, Wodka, Whiskey, Korn, Tequila, Ouzo oder Sambuca. Durch den hohen Ethanol-Anteil lassen sich viele Aroma-Bestandteile aus Pflanzen lösen, woraus Getränke mit vielfältigen Geschmacksrichtungen entstehen, wie z.B. bei Kräuterschnaps oder Absinth. Der Alkoholgehalt liegt zwischen 30-80%, wobei dieser meist bei ca. 40% liegt. ; Likör : Liköre sind aromatische, ethanolische Getränke mit einem hohen Zuckergehalt. Sie bilden eine Untergruppe der Branntweine. Der Ethanolgehalt schwankt zwischen 15 bis 75%, wobei dieser in der Regel unter 30% liegt. Applikationswege Trinken Ethanol wird meist oral als Flüssigkeit konsumiert. Dabei gibt es eine Vielfalt an verschiedenen Getränkesorten, die verschiedene Volumenanteile an Ethanol enthalten. Ethanol in wässriger Lösung ist an sich geschmacklos, es kann aber auf die polymodale Nozizeptoren in Mund, Nase und Rachen wirken, was bei entsprechender Ethanolkonzentration einen Schmerzreiz erzeugt und als ein Brennen empfunden wird. Durch Kühlung eines Getränk wird dieses Schmerzsignal reduziert, allerdings gilt dieses auch für die Wirkung von Aromen, so dass die optimale Trinktemperatur eines Getränks oft ein Kompromiss aus diesen beiden Faktoren darstellt.Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 30f Große Mengen von Ethanol können um den Magen herum Warnrezeptoren aktivieren, welche zum Auslösen eines Brechreiz führen.Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 32 Häufig wird empfohlen vor Anlässen, bei denen viel getrunken wird, viel zu essen ("Grundlagen schaffen"). Hintergrund ist, dass bei gefüllten Magen das Ethanol länger dort verbleibt und deshalb die gastrale Alkoholdehydrogenase mehr Zeit hat das Ethanol abzubauen bevor es in den Dünndarm und damit in den Blutkreislauf gelangt (Resorptionsdefizit). Bei einer solchen Praxis stellt sich natürlich die Frage worin der Sinn im Ethanol trinken besteht, wenn man dessen Wirkung gezielt reduziert. Andere Applikationswege Andere Applikationswege finden selten Anwendung. Ethanolhaltige Flüssigkeiten können verdampft und inhaliert werden (z.B. Awol - Alcohol without liquid). Dies führt zu einem deutlich schnelleren Wirkungseintritt mit kürzerer Wirkungsdauer und kann entsprechend zu einer heftigeren Wirkung führen. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit Ethanol über den Enddarm aufzunehmen. Im Zusammenhang mit "Palcohol", einem Instant-Pulver für ethanolische Getränke, wurde vielfach die Befürchtung geäußert, dass dieses Pulver geschnupft werden könnte. Dosierung Blut-Alkohol-Konzentration (BAK) Ein objektives Maß für die ethanolische Beeinflussung stellt die Ethanolkonzentration im Blutkreislauf (Blutalkoholkonzentration kurz BAK) dar. Mit der Blutalkoholkonzentration ist die Atemalkoholkonzentration verknüpft, welche oftmals für Schnelltests herangezogen wird. Die Blutalkoholkonzentration hat allerdings nur begrenzte Aussagekraft über die individuelle Beeinträchtigung einer Person, da diese stark von individuellen Faktoren, wie der Gewöhnung bzw. Toleranz, Geschlecht, Gewicht, Alter und Begleitstoffen im ethanolischen Getränk abhängen. So kann es sogar sein das Ethanol-Abhängige erst nüchtern wirken, wenn sie eine bestimmte BAK halten. Die BAK wird in Promille (‰) angegeben, dies bedeutet schlicht Tausendstel (1‰=0,1%=0,001), und steht für den Anteil des Ethanols an der Gesamtmasse des Blutes. Eine gute Berechnungshilfe zum Abschätzen der BAK gibt die Android-App AlcoDroid. Widmark-Formel Eine grobe Abschätzmöglichkeit der erwarteten maximalen BAK gibt die Widmark-Formel. \frac {E}{m\cdot r} = BAK mit * E - Ethanolmenge in Gramm (zur Bestimmung siehe Vol% und Ethanolmenge) * m - Körpermasse in Kilogramm * r - Reduktions- bzw. Verteilungs-Fakor, ist im wesentlichen durch den unterschiedlichen Wasseranteil im menschlichen Körper bedingt und kann gerade im Alter deutlich niedriger sein. **Männer: r = 0,68–0,7 **Frauen/Jugendliche: r = 0,55–0,60 Resorptionsdefizit Die Widmark-Formel vernachlässigt das Resorptionsdefizit R des Ethanols und liegt deshalb meist 10 bis 30% zu hoch. Dieses Resorptionsdefizit entsteht u.a. dadurch, dass Ethanol vor der Resorption im Verdauungssystem ab-geatmet wird oder das es bereits durch gastrale Alkoholdehydrogenase(ADH) abgebaut wird.http://www.alkohol-lexikon.de/ALCOHOL/AL_GE/res_def.shtml Es gibt verschiedene Einflussfaktoren auf das Resorptionsdefizit. Je mehr Ethanol in kurzer Zeit aufgenommen wird (z.B. durch Sturztrinken oder hochprozentige Ethanolika), desto geringer ist das Resorptionsdefizit, weil die gastrale ADH nur begrenzte Abbaukapazität hat. Ein voller Magen hingegen erhöht das Resorptionsdefizit, da Ethanol länger im Magen verbleibt und deshalb die gastrale ADH mehr Zeit hat es abzubauen. Die Aktivität der gastrale ADH ist bei einigen Menschen unterschiedlich ausgeprägt. Bei Männern ist die Enzymakitivät 70-80% höher als bei Frauen. Dieses Verhältnis scheint sich aber im Alter oberhalb der 50 umzukehren.Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 34f modifizierte Widmark-Formel Für die Abbaurate a von Ethanol im Blutkreislauf setzt man meist 0,2‰ pro Stunde für Männern und 0,1‰ pro Stunde für Frauen an. Eine modifizierte Widmark-Formel, welche Resorptionsdefizit und Abbau berücksichtig, sähe so aus \frac {E\cdot(1-R)}{m\cdot r} - a\cdot t = BAK mit * R - Resorptionsdefizit, liegt zwischen 0,1 und 0,3 * a - Abbaurate, liegt zwischen 0,1‰/h und 0,2‰/h. meist mit 0,15‰/h angesetzt. * t - Zeit seit Aufnahme des Ethanols in Stunden Da Ethanol linear abgebaut wird, kann man, solange die BAK nicht auf 0 fällt, neu getrunkene Ethanolmengen einfach zu E dazu addieren. Vol% und Ethanolmenge Die Vol%-Angabe von Getränken ist im praktischen Gebrauch eher unhandlich, da man aus ihr nicht direkt die enthaltene Ethanol-Dosis ablesen kann. In anderen Ländern finden sich deshalb auf den Flaschen Angaben zur enthaltenen Ethanolmenge in Gramm. Mithilfe der Dichte von Ethanol d (ca. 0,8 g/cm³) lässt sich die in einem Getränk enthaltene Ethanoldosis berechnen: V\cdot \frac{Vol%}{100} \cdot d = E mit * V - Flüssigkeitsvolumen in ml * Vol% - Ethanolgehalt in Prozent * d - Dichte von Ethanol (ca. 0,8 g/ml) * E - Ethanolmenge in Gramm Dosierungsempfehlung Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die möglichen Dosierung geben. Es gibt viele individuelle Einflussfaktoren welche die Verträglichkeit von Ethanol beeinflussen, hierunter fallen insbesondere das Körpergewicht, das Geschlecht, der Wasseranteil des Körpers und die Gewöhnung bzw. Ethanol-Toleranz. Eine genauere Zuordnung einer Konsummenge mit eine Blutalkoholkonzentration gibt die Widmark-Formel. Wegen dem Resorptionsdefizit hat auch die Art und Weise wie getrunken wird einen Einfluss. Ein Konsument, der ein Bier (0,33 l) innerhalb von 5 Minuten getrunken hat, hat erreicht einen höheren Blutalkoholspiegel als eine Person, die das Bier innerhalb von 15 Minuten getrunken hat. Auch können Begleitstoffe im ethanolischen Getränk, die eigene Einstellung (Set) und die Umgebung (Setting) den Rausch beeinflussen. Abbaurate, Pegelhalten und nüchtern werden/bleiben Um den Pegel zu halten muss in einer bestimmten Zeit genau soviel Ethanol resorbiert werden, wie von der Leber abgebaut wird. Wird weniger Ethanol getrunken und wurden auch keine Substanzen eingenommen, welchen den Ethanolabbau hemmen, bleibt man nüchtern. Praktisch gesehen wird man Ethanol aber nicht in konstanter Menge über den gesamte Rauschzeit zu sich nehmen können. Eher wird man sich immer wieder in bestimmten Zeitspannen Portionen von Ethanol zuführen, wodurch die BAK um den Zielwert schwankt. Was einem also am ehesten interessiert, ist die Zeitspanne, welche eine bestimmte Portion Ethanol braucht um abgebaut zu werden, also genau die Zeit, ab der man wieder auf dem gleichen Ethanolpegel angekommen ist, wie zu der Zeit als man die Portion zu sich genommen hat. Auf diese Weise kann man auch die gesamte Wirkzeit bestimmen, da dieses die Zeit ist, in der die gesamte Ethanolmenge abgebaut wird. Gramm pro Stunde Kenn-dein-limit.info gibt folgende zum Körpergewicht relative Abbaurate an: Für Männer: \frac{E_{am}}{m} = 0,1 \frac{g}{h\cdot kg} Für Frauen: \frac{E_{aw}}{m} =0,085 \frac{g}{h\cdot kg} mit * m - Körpermasse in kg Dies bedeutet, dass ein 75 kg schwerer Mann pro Stunde etwa 7,5 g Ethanol abbaut, während eine 75 kg schwere Frau etwa 6,4 g Ethanol pro Stunde abbaut. Hierbei ist wieder das Resorptionsdefizit R zu bedenken, also das 10-30% den Ethanols verloren gehen, bevor sie den Blutkreislauf erreichen. Um die stündliche Trinkmenge an Ethanol E_h zum Pegel halten zu bestimmen teilt man die Abbaurate durch (1-R) E_h=\frac{E_a}{(1-R)} Womit sich dann für den 75 kg schweren Mann eine Trinkmenge von 8,3 bis 10,7 g/h ergibt und für die gleichschwere Frau 7,1 bis 9,1 g/h. Um zu bestimmen wie lang eine bestimmte Ethanolmenge E reicht, teilt man diese durch E_h . T=\frac{E}{E_h}=\frac{E\cdot(1-R)}{E_a} mit * E - Ethanolmenge in Gramm * E_h - Trinkethanolmenge, welche pro * T - Zeit bis wieder der Ursprungspegel erreicht ist bzw. die Zeit mit der man den Pegel konstant halten kann. Eine Flasche Bier (etwa 20g Ethanol) würde also für einen 75-kg-Mann für einen Zeitraum von 1 Stunde 52 Minuten und 2 Stunden 24 Minuten reichen, für eine 75 kg Frau hingegen zwischen 2 Stunden 11 Minuten und 2 Stunden 49 Minuten. Promille pro Stunde Üblicherweise findet man nur Angaben wie viel Promille pro Stunde abgebaut werden (0,1‰/h für Frauen, 0,2‰/h für Männer). Dies ist aber schwierig in eine Getränkemenge umzusetzen, da, wie die Widmark-Formel zeigt, eine BAK von 0,1‰ für verschiedene Menschen unterschiedliche Ethanolmengen bedeutet. =Ableitung aus der modifizierten Widmark-Formel = Folgendes baut auf der Annahme auf, dass die Abbaurate a in ‰/h für Männer bzw. Frauen eine Konstante darstellt, welche nicht durch das Körpergewicht beeinflusst wird. Dies würde praktisch bedeuten, dass Menschen mit mehr Körpergewicht auch proportional eine größere Ethanolmenge in Gramm pro Stunde in der Leber abbauen können. Eine Formel für die Ethanolmenge, die man sich in einer bestimmten Zeit zuführen muss um den Pegel zu halten, erhält man folgendermaßen: Man nimmt die modifizierte Widmark-Formel und ersetzt E mit E_h\cdot t , wobei E_h die gesuchte Ethanol-Aufnahme-Rate pro Stunde ist, bei der die BAK eine zeitliche Konstante ist. Man stellt nach E_h\cdot t um und leitet nach der Zeit t ab. Als Konstante verschwindet BAK beim ableiten. Damit ergibt sich: a\cdot \frac{(m\cdot r)}{(1-R)}= E_h * E_h - Ethanolmenge in Gramm pro Stunde, welche zum Pegel halten aufgenommen werden muss. * a - Abbaurate, liegt zwischen 0,1‰ pro Stunde (Frauen) und 0,2‰ pro Stunde (Männer). meist mit 0,15‰ pro Stunde angesetzt. * m - Körpermasse in Gramm * r - Reduktions- bzw. Verteilungs-Fakor, ist im wesentlichen durch den unterschiedlichen Wasseranteil im menschlichen Körper bedingt und kann gerade im Alter deutlich niedriger sein. **Männer: r = 0,68–0,7 **Frauen/Jugendliche: r = 0,55–0,60 * R - Resorptionsdefizit, liegt zwischen 0,1 und 0,3 Alkoldehydrogenase-Hemmer Einige Medikamente, wie z.B. Aspirin, oder Nahrungsmittel, wie z.B. Kapuzinerkresse, hemmen die Alkoldehydrogenase direkt oder indirekt und können so die Abbaurate von Ethanol deutlich reduzieren. Ethanol-Unverträglichkeit Einige Menschen haben eine Ethanolunverträglichkeit, d.h. bei ihnen zeigt Ethanol deutlich schlechtere Wirkungen als bei anderen. Sollte man bislang also keine eigenen Erfahrungen mit Ethanol gemacht haben, empfiehlt es sich mit kleinen Mengen zu beginnen und abzuwarten, ob, wie schwer und wie lang die Kater-Wirkungen auftreten, um eine Unverträglichkeit auszuschließen. Die Ethanolunverträglichkeit beruht nicht, wie manchmal behauptet, auf der mangelnden Fähigkeit Ethanol abzubauen, sondern auf der mangelnden Fähigkeit das giftige Ethanol-Abbauprodukt Acetaldehyd abzubauen, welches als eine Mitursachen für den Ethanol-Kater gilt. Grund hierfür ist eine Mutation, welche den Aufbau der in der Leber arbeitenden Variante des Enzyms Acetaldehyddehydrogenase betrifft und dieses weniger aktiv oder sogar inaktiv macht. Als typisches Merkmal dieser Unverträglichkeit gilt Erröten, medizinisch auch Flush genannt. Andere Wirkungen sind Herzrasen, Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit. Wegen der schlechten Rauscherfahrung lassen Menschen mit Ethanol-Unverträglichkeit in der Regel selbstständig die Finger vom Ethanol und sind deshalb auch fast nie von Ethanolismus betroffen. Es gibt unterschiedliche Variationen von Ethanolunverträglichkeit. Menschen bei denen das Acetaldehyddehydrogenase völlig inaktiv ist, verspüren entsprechend schneller die negativen Wirkungen, sie werden als Fast Flushers(schnelle Erröter) bezeichnet. Slow Flusher hingegen haben nur einer weniger aktive Variante und zeigen deshalb weniger ausgeprägte Symptome. Unter den Slow Flushers finden sich auch die wenigen Ausnahmen von Menschen, die trotz Unverträglichkeit dem Ethanolismus anheim fallen. Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 38f Besonders verbreitet ist Ethanolunverträglichkeit unter Asiaten und amerikanischen Ureinwohnern. Wirkung Generell wirkt Ethanol stimulierend und stimmungsaufhellend, wobei höhere Dosen eher stark betäubend wirken. Ethanol wirkt schmerzstillend und erweitert die peripheren Blutgefäße, dadurch hat der Konsument ein wärmendes Gefühl. Zusätzlich wirkt Ethanol stark entwässernd und erhöht damit den Harndrang sowie das Schwitzen. Physiologische Wirkung < 0,2 ‰ Schwache bemerkbare Wirkung: Nach dem Genuss von einem 0,33 l Bier erreicht der Konsument eine Blutalkoholkonzentration von < 0,2 ‰ im Blut und merkt schon, je nach Toleranz, eine leichte enthemmende Wirkung sowie eine gesteigerte Redseligkeit. Dabei können auch leichte euphorische Gefühlszustände entstehen. Je nach Ort des Geschehens merkt der Konsument auch eine leichte Entspannung. 0,5–1 ‰ Bei einer Lowdose, also nach dem Erreichen von 0,5–1 ‰ Blutalkohol werden die leichten Wirkungseffekte stärker und der Konsument erlebt das sogenannte „Schwips"-Gefühl. Das Schwips-Gefühl äußert sich in undeutlicher Sprache, leichten Denkstörungen sowie Schwindel bzw. leichten Übelkeitsgefühlen. Es ist möglich, dass der Konsument sich in gewissen Situationen überschätzt, da die Enthemmung stark ausgeprägt sowie die Reaktionsfähigkeit stark vermindert sind. Die Redseligkeit und Euphorie treten stärker in den Vordergrund. Dabei ist es auch möglich, dass der Konsument sexuell erregt wird. 1–2 ‰ Bei 1–2 ‰ Blutalkohol ist ein mittelstarker Rausch erreicht. Nun sind Orientierungsstörungen, Schläfrigkeit sowie vermindertes Sehen (sog. Tunnelblick) möglich. Des weiteren ist auch ein Umschlagen der Laune möglich, da der Konsument nicht mehr alle Reize richtig wahrnimmt, kann er schnell aggressiv oder traurig werden. Allerdings sind auch starke euphorische Zustände möglich. Da die Wahrnehmung verändert ist, ist häufig die ästhetische Wahrnehmung anders als im nüchternen Zustand, dabei empfindet der Konsument "Hässliches" als schön. Zusätzlich ist auch die Reaktionsfähigkeit stark eingeschränkt. Dadurch kann der Konsument auch stark sexuell angeregt sein. 2–3 ‰ Ein starker Rausch wird bei 2–3 ‰ Blutalkohol erreicht, wobei häufig eher die negativen Aspekte überwiegen. Die Denkstörungen, Orientierungsstörungen, undeutliche Sprache, der Tunnelblick und Übelkeit sind stark ausgeprägt. Ungeübte Trinker erbrechen sich häufig in diesem Zustand. Im schlimmsten Fall wird der Konsument bewusstlos. In der Regel wird der Konsument stark schläfrig bzw. benommen und bewegt sich nur noch mit starker Mühe. Hier ist auch möglich, dass der Konsument einen Nystagmus erleidet, d.h. es ist schwierig die Augen auf einen Punkt zu fokussieren. Häufig wird dabei gesprochen, dass "sich alles dreht". Dies begünstigt den Schwindel bzw. die Übelkeit. Am nächsten Morgen kann sich der Konsument auch häufig nicht mehr an alle Details des gestrigen Tages errinern (sog. Gedächnislücken bzw. Blackout). 3 ‰ Ab 3 ‰ Promille Blutalkohol besteht eine mögliche Lebensgefahr und somit die Gefahr vor einer Ethanolvergiftung. Die Nebenwirkungen werden stärker und häufig ist Bewusstlosigkeit oder starke Benommenheit die Folge. Zusätzlich besteht auch die Gefahr, dass die Atmung gelähmt wird oder der Konsument durch sein Erbrochenes erstickt. Schwere Gedächnislücken am nächsten Tag sind vorprogrammiert. In der Regel ist der Konsument stark hilflos und kann sich kaum bewegen oder artikulieren. Dieser Zustand sollte vermieden werden. tödliche Dosis Meist tödlich sind 6–8 ‰ Blutalkohol. Allerdings kann es, gerade bei ungeübten Ethanolkonsumenten, schon bei geringeren Blutalkoholkonzentrationen zu gefährlichen Komplikationen kommen. Set & Setting In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die Psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seine Drogenerfahrung erleben will. In der Regel wird der Rausch aller Drogen durch diese Faktoren beeinflusst. Zwar wird die Beachtung von Set und Setting bei Body Drugs wie Ethanol meist als weniger bedeutsam betrachtet, aber sie kann dabei helfen die Drogenerfahrung angenehmer zu gestaltet und Gefahren zu mindern. 'Set' Der Konsument sollte vor dem Konsum gut gelaunt sein, auch wenn Ethanol eine gewisse euphorisierende Wirkung hat, kann er gerade bei größeren Mengen eher den bestehenden emotionalen Zustand verstärken. Ist man also deprimiert oder frustriert kann Ethanol es noch schlimmer machen. Der Konsument sollte selbst wissen, wie viel er konsumieren möchte. Häufig begleiten einen soziale Faktoren beim Konsum, die dazu auffordern mitzutrinken. Es sollte nur mitgetrunken werden, wenn der Konsument dies wirklich auch will, sich dabei sicher fühlt und die Menge auch wirklich vertragen kann. Ein Konsument sollte in Gruppen die Selbstsicherheit besitzen, "Nein" sagen zu können, selbst wenn er mehrfach zum Konsum aufgefordert wird. ='Einschätzung der Konsummenge' = Ein häufiger Fehler bei Ethanolkonsum ist die schlechte Einschätzung der eigenen Trinkfestigkeit. Der Konsument denkt, dass er viel mehr trinken kann, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass er schon häufig sehr viel intus hat und daher Vergiftungserscheinungen möglich sind. Dies wird begünstigt dadurch, dass Ethanol oft, mit seiner euphorisierenden Wirkung, zu einer übersteigerten Selbsteinschätzung führt. Es wird deshalb oft empfohlen Ethanol-arme Getränke wie Bier oder Wein zu konsumieren, da man damit den Rausch leichter steuern könnte. Ethanol ist in der Regel nach 15 Minuten bis zu einer halben Stunde vollständig resorbiert. Wenn man in diesem Zeitabständen 0,5l-Flaschen Bier trinkt und auf dem Rausch-Optimum eine Flasche Bier beendet hat und dann beim nächsten Bier beginnt sich unwohl zu fühlen, dieses aber noch austrinkt, dann ist man etwa zwei Bier über den Rauschoptimum, was zwischen 28 und 36 g resorbierten Ethanols entspricht. Hochprozentige Spirituosen hingegen können deutlich schneller konsumiert werden, weshalb man auch deutlich weiter über das Rausch-Optimum hinausschießen kann. An einem solchen Konsum lässt sich allerdings kritisieren, dass er schon im vor hinein unkontrolliert ist und vom einem Betrunkenen abverlangt eine rationale Abschätzung seines Bewusstseinszustands zu treffen. Eine andere Methode wäre im Vorhinein festzulegen, wieviel man für den optimalen Rausch trinken will und sich dann auch fest daran zu halten. Hierbei haben Bier, Wein in Gläsern und Spirituosen bzw. Shots in 4cl-Gläsern allerdings den Nachteil, dass man sie in einer größeren Anzahl zu sich nehmen muss und dass gerade das Kurzzeitgedächtnis im Ethanolrausch gestört wird. Man verliert also schnell den Überblick, ob man z.B. nun beim fünften oder schon beim siebten Bier war. Wenn man hingegen hochprozentige Getränke in wenigen, dafür größeren Portionen trinkt, behält man leichter einen Überblick, erreicht schneller das Rausch-Optimum und muss sich dann nur alle paar Stunden mit dem Pegelhalten beschäftigen (was man dann auch mit niedrigprozentigeren Getränken oder kleineren Portionen regeln kann). ='Kein Bier vor vier' = "Kein Bier vor vier" ist ein geläufiges Sprichwort, welches darauf hinweist kein Bier vor 16 Uhr nachmittags zu trinken. Diese Regel soll im wesentlichen daran erinnern, dass man ein produktives Tagewerk verrichten soll, bevor man mit Ethanol die eigenen Fähigkeiten schwächt und zur Entspannung übergeht. Morgendlicher Ethanol-Konsum wird entsprechend als Zeichen von Abhängigkeit angesehen, sofern er nicht in einem adäquaten Setting (Musik-Festival, Karneval) stattfindet. ='Frusttrinken' = Frusttrinken ist ein äußerst schlechtes Konsummuster, welches sich dadurch auszeichnet, das man bei Problemen Ethanol trinkt um diese zu verdrängen. Hierbei nutzt der Konsument die euphorisierende Wirkung des Ethanols. Allerdings kann Frusttrinken nicht die Probleme lösen, die seine Ursache sind. Solange die Probleme bestehen bleiben, trinkt der Frusttrinker immer wieder, wodurch sich eine Abhängigkeit entwickeln kann. Oft verhindert das Trinken, dass man die Probleme anpackt und löst oder vergangene Kränkungen und Traumata richtig verarbeitet. Der Ethanolkonsum kann sich zu einem eigenständigen Problem entwickeln, welches sich auf andere Lebensbereiche ausweitet und so für noch mehr Frust sorgt. Frusttrinken kann sich so zu einem Teufelskreis entwickeln und der Einstieg für eine ruinöse Ethanol-Sucht sein. Gerade in höheren Dosierungen werden die bestehenden Emotionen durch Ethanol eher verstärkt, so dass Frusttrinker oft noch viel tiefer am Boden sind als sie es im nüchternen Zustand waren. Leider beeinträchtigt Ethanol auch das Gedächtnis, weshalb viele exzessive Frusttrinker oft gar nicht wissen, was sie sich da eigentlich immer wieder antun. Zum Teil wird der Wunsch nach "vergessen" und "sich auszuschalten" als Gründe für das Frusttrinken genannt, wodurch selbstzerstörerische bis suizidale Tendenzen deutlich werden. Wenn überhaupt sollte man Frusttrinken nur betreiben, wenn ein Schaden bereits eingetreten ist, er nicht abänderbar ist und man auch keine zusätzlichen Probleme durch das trinken bekommt (etwa wenn der Lieblings-Fußballverein verloren hat oder die Freundin einen verlassen hat). Da ein solches Frusttrinken durch einen konkreten Anlass bedingt ist, sollte es auch auf einen Abend begrenzt bleiben. 'Setting' Die Umwelt, in der die Drogenerfahrung erlebt werden soll, beeinflusst die Ethanolwirkung zwar nur geringfügig, allerdings kann die Beachtung von einem guten Setting die Erfahrung stark intensiver bzw. angenehmer werden lassen. Der Konsument sollte sich daher eine Umgebung suchen, in der er sich wohl fühlt und freundschaftliche Kontakte hat, die ihm bei einer negativen Erfahrung helfen können. Filme oder Diskussionen können unter Ethanoleinfluss sehr interessant oder gar lustiger erscheinen. ='Party' = Ethanol kann eine gute Partydroge sein. Ethanol bewirkt Euphorie, Redseligkeit und mindert Ängste, wodurch es dem Konsumenten leichter fällt auf andere Menschen zuzugehen und sich diesen zu öffnen. Man kann so mit Ethanol viele neue Kontakte und Bekanntschaften knüpfen. Allerdings kann Ethanol auch in diesem Setting negative Erfahrungen auslösen. Gerade bei höheren Dosen ist der Konsument stark uneinsichtig und lässt sich durch Außenstehende nichts mehr sagen und dadurch können Konflikte entstehen, die nüchtern eher verhindert bzw. sogar gar nicht entstehen würden. Eine Gefahr bei Partys liegt im gegenseitigen anstacheln zum Konsum. Man will oder soll mittrinken, einem werden Getränke angeboten und es werden Trinkspiele gespielt. Ein solches Setting kann einen selbstbestimmten kontrollierten Konsum erschweren. Es kann sich beim Partykonsum aber auch eine kontextbedingte psychologische Abhängigkeit entwickeln. Menschen glauben oft, dass sie ohne Ethanol auf einer Party keinen Spaß haben könnten und entsprechend sind Partys für diese schnell vorbei, sobald die ethanolhaltigen Getränke aufgebraucht sind. Es ist deshalb ratsam auch mal ohne Ethanol feiern zu gehen. ='Alleine Trinken' = Häufig wird vor dem alleine trinken gewarnt. Wer alleine trinkt entzieht sich der gesellschaftlichen Kontrolle durch Freunde und Familie und kann deshalb leichter von diesen unentdeckt eine Ethanol-Abhängigkeit entwickeln. Ein gefährliches Konsummuster wäre es auch, wenn man Ethanol zum Zeitvertreib trinkt, weil einem ansonsten langweilig ist. Hierdurch vertut man Zeit, die man zum finden einer erfüllenden Tätigkeit nutzen könnte, was automatisch dazu führt, dass einem irgendwann später wieder langweilig ist und man wieder Ethanol trinkt. Allerdings sollte man auch hier nicht zu streng sein. Wenn eine Person die nötige Selbstkontrolle besitzt und auch das richtige Maß einhält, ist nichts dagegen einzuwenden, ethanolhaltige Getränke zu trinken weil man den Geschmack oder den Rausch genießt. Beim Alleinetrinken kann es sogar leichter fallen den optimalen Rauschzustand zu finden, da man nicht durch tausend andere Dinge abgelenkt ist und man den Rausch so viel bewusster wahrnimmt. Diese Erfahrung kann man dann in Gruppensituationen mitnehmen. Im Grunde genommen kann es auch als schlechtes Zeichen gesehen werden, wenn man Ethanol ausschließlich nur in einer Gruppe konsumiert, weil es darauf hindeutet, dass man etwas, was man alleine nie tun würde, nur wegen einem verspürtem Gruppenzwang tut. Wirkdauer Durch die Resorption über die Mundschleimhaut kann bereits kurz nach dem trinken, insbesondere von hochprozentigen Getränken, eine kleine Flash-Wirkung einsetzen. Die Hauptwirkung setzt allerdings in der Regel erst nach 15 - 30 Minuten ein, wenn das Ethanol den Dünndarm erreicht und dort aufgenommen wird. Die Verzögerung der Ethanolaufnahme wird insbesondere durch den Füllstand des Magens beeinflusst und kann sich in extremen Fällen bis zu 2 Stunden hinziehen. Die Abbaurate durch die Alkoholdehydrogenase (ADH) in der Leber ist innerhalb gewisser Grenzen konstant, d.h. die Wirkzeit wächst linear mit der im Dünndarm resorbierten Menge Ethanol. Wenn man das Resorptionsdefizit vernachlässigt macht es für die Wirkzeit also keinen Unterschied ob man die gleiche Menge Ethanol in kurzer Zeit oder langsam zu sich nimmt, lediglich die Blutalkoholkonzentration erreicht bei schnellem Konsum eine höhere Spitze. Das Resorptionsdefizit, welches insbesondere durch die gastrale ADH bedingt ist, bewirkt das 10-30% weniger Ethanol resorbiert werden als getrunken wurden, sie kann also eine Variation von 1/5 der gesamten Wirkzeit ausmachen. Ein leerer Magen, schnelles Trinken und hochprozentige Getränken führen zu einem eher geringem Resorptiondefizit. Die Abbaurate von Ethanol in der Leber beträgt bei Männern etwa 0,1 g pro Stunde und kg Körpergewicht, bei Frauen 0,085 g/h und kg/KG. Oft findet sich auch als Faustregel 0,1‰/h für Frauen, 0,2‰/h für Männer. Genaueres zur Bestimmung der Wirkzeit findet sich im Dosierungsteil unter Gramm pro Stunde. Wie man die in einem Getränk enthaltene Ethanolmenge bestimmt, findet sich im Dosierungsteil unter Vol% und Ethanolmenge. Beschaffung Da Ethanol eine legale und gesellschaftlich akzeptierte Droge ist, kann Ethanol im Einzelhandel oder Gaststätten erworben werden. Dabei gibt es allerdings in Deutschland gesetzliche Beschränkungen durch das Jugendschutzgesetz(JuSchG). Bier und Wein dürfen erst ab 16 Jahren und destillierter ethanolische Getränke, also Branntweine, erst ab 18 Jahren erworben werden. Allerdings halten sich nicht alle Geschäfte an diesen Beschränkungen und verkaufen manchmal auch Spirituosen an unter 18 jährigen Personen. Auch der ältere Freundeskreis wird von Minderjährigen oft zur Beschaffung herangezogen. Risiken Akute Gefahren Durch Ethanol werden viele Reize ausgeschaltet bzw. verzerrt wahrgenommen, daher steigt die persönliche Enthemmung und Selbstüberschätzung ist die Folge. Dadurch können viele gefährliche Situationen mit Mitmenschen oder gar im Straßenverkehr entstehen. Straßenverkehr Generell sollte das Führen von Fahrzeugen unter Ethanoleinfluss unterlassen werden, da die Reaktionsfähigkeit, Orientierungsstörungen, der Tunnelblick und gar die Denkstörungen ein sicheres Führen des Kraftfahrzeuges unmöglich machen. Man bringt dadurch sich selbst und andere Menschen in Lebensgefahr und riskiert empfindliche Strafen. Auch das betrunkene Radfahren kann bestraft werden. Betrunkene Fußgänger setzten sich auch einer höheren Gefahr aus, z.B. unüberlegt auf Fahrbahn zu laufen und dabei ein Auto zu übersehen. In vielen Städten gibt es Verordnungen gegen den Ethanolkonsum im öffentlichen Raum, so dass dieser als Ordnungswidrigkeit geahndet werden kann. Temperatur-Regulation Ethanol führt auch zu einer Erweiterung insbesondere der peripheren Blutgefäße. Daraus ergibt sich ein Wärmegefühl beim Konsum ethanolhaltiger Getränke. Dabei wird die natürliche Regulierung des Wärmehaushalts bei niedrigen Temperaturen außer Kraft gesetzt. Zugleich wirkt Ethanol anästhesierend, so dass bedrohliche Kälte nicht mehr wahrgenommen wird. Daher können Erfrierungen bis hin zum Kältetod die Folge winterlichen Ethanolkonsums sein. Dies ist insbesondere zu bedenken, wenn man nach einer durchfeierten Nacht sich am kalten Morgen auf den Heimweg macht und zu Fuß unterwegs ist oder an einer Bushaltestelle oder einem Bahnhof lange warten muss. Ethanolvergiftung Ethanol wird häufig unkontrolliert konsumiert, d.h. die Konsumierenden haben meist nur eine grobe Vorstellung davon wieviel sie getrunken haben und wieviel sie trinken wollen. Dies kann im schlimmsten Fall in einer Ethanolvergiftung enden. In der Regel stellen Konsumenten den Konsum von selbst ein, sobald die negativen Wirkungen zu überwiegen beginnen bzw. sie anfangen sich zu Erbrechen. Dies natürliche Schutz kann aber auch durch einige Umstände herabgesetzt sein. ;Hochprozentige Getränke Durch Hochprozentige Getränke können sehr schnell sehr große Mengen Ethanol aufgenommen werden. Die Wirkung setzt allerdings erst mit einer Verzögerung ein. Man kann also beim trinken nach Gefühl sehr weit über das eigentliche Ziel hinausschießen. ;Toleranz Bei häufigem Konsum entwickelt sich eine Toleranz gegenüber der Ethanolwirkung, der Konsument reagiert mit schwächeren negativen Wirkungen und man fühlt sich auch bei höheren Dosierungen weniger betrunken. Die Empfindlichkeit des Körpers hingegen kann durch die wiederholte und fortgesetzte Schädigung der Leber deutlich anfälliger für die Ethanolwirkung sein. ;Mischkonsum Durch Mischkonsum mit Stimulanzien(Upper-Downer-Kombination), wie Coffein oder Amphetamine, werden einige der dämpfenden und müde machenden Wirkungen von Ethanol reduziert bzw. aufgehoben. Konsumenten fühlen sich also nüchterner als sie eigentlich sind und werden, wenn sie sich am gefühlten Rausch orientieren, deutlich mehr trinken. ;Selbstüberschätzung Solange Konsumenten sich gut fühlen, glauben sie weiter konsumieren zu können. Dies führt dazu das sie letztendlich immer soweit konsumieren, bis sie sich schlecht fühlen. ;Gruppenzwang Exzessiver Ethanolkonsum findet häufig in Gruppen statt. Man trinkt oft zusammen ohne Rücksicht auf die sehr unterschiedliche Ethanol-Verträglichkeit der einzelnen Personen. Gesellschaftliche Trinkspiele fördern oft das Trinken bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit (Komasaufen, Wettsaufen). Man sollte im solchen Situationen die Selbstreflektiertheit und Willensstärke besitzen, Getränke ablehnen zu können. ;Gegenmaßnahmen Der guter Schutz vor einer Ethanolvergiftung ist von vornherein festzulegen, wieviel man trinken will und sich daran zu halten. Erbrechen und Bewusstlosigkeit Eine starke Ethanol-Intoxikation kann gleichzeitig starke Übelkeit und Delirium oder Bewusslosigkeit erzeugen. Diese Nebenwirkungskombination ist gefährlich, da sich Erbrechende nicht mehr in der Lage sein können die Atemwege vom Erbrochenen zu befreien, wodurch sehr schnell ersticken droht. Dies kann zum Teil von außen nicht ersichtlich sein, wenn sich etwa in den geschlossenen Mund erbrochen wird. Bewusstlose sollten, nachdem geprüft wurde ob ihre Atemwege frei sind, in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht werden, da in dieser der Mund die tiefste Position einnimmt, wodurch Erbrochenes am einfachsten abfließen kann. Libido und Potenz Ethanol hat auch Auswirkungen auf Sexualität. Ethanolkonsum führt zwar zu einer Enthemmung, speziell bei Männern auch zu einer Steigerung der sexuellen Lust (Libido). Parallel dazu verringert sich allerdings ab etwa 0,4 ‰ Blutethanol die Erektionsfähigkeit bis hin zur völligen Impotenz. Sex unter Ethanoleinfluss kann also sehr frustrierend sein. Aggressionen und Streit = Der Umgang mit Ethanolisierten kann mit unter sehr schwierig sein. Durch ihre Enthemmung neigen sie zu Grenzüberschreitungen, gleichzeitig werden emotionale Zustände, wie etwa Kränkungen, oft stärker empfunden. Hieraus ergibt sich sehr viel Konfliktpotential. Man sollte versuchen schwer ethanolisierte und aggressive Personen durch gutes zureden runter zu bringen (Runterreden). Versucht ihre Gedankengänge nachvollziehen und auf ihre Ebene zu kommunizieren. Durch die Ethanolbedingte Uneinsichtigkeit lohnt es sich eh nicht mit ethanolisierten Personen zu diskutieren, da sich diese nur im Kreis drehen wird. Kater Die bekannteste Nebenwirkung von Ethanolkonsum ist der Kater am nächsten Morgen. Typische Katersymptome sind häufig in Kopfschmerzen, Unwohlsein, Reizbarkeit und Übelkeit. Ein Kater kann 4 - 34 Stunden dauern, allerdings kann die schwere je nach individuellen Umständen variieren und in manchen Fällen kann ein Kater auch ganz ausbleiben. Hierbei spielt etwa die genetische Veranlagung eine Rolle. Die Katerwirkung entspringt aus den vielen Wechselwirkungen des Ethanols und ist deshalb auch nicht auf nur einen Mechanismus zurückzuführen. Als Hauptmechanismen gelten: *das direkte Ethanolabbauprodukt Acetaldehyd *Wasser- und Nährstoffverlust durch gesteigerten Harndrang *häufig auch Schlafentzug bzw. die Veränderung des Schlaf-Rhythmus oder allgemein Erschöpfung Um die Symptome zu mildern wird empfohlen dem Körper neue Nährstoffe zuzuführen (Katerfrühstück, Elektrolyte) und viel zu trinken. Bei jedem Rausch verliert der Körper Wasser sowie wichtigte Vitamine und andere Stoffe. Werden diese noch nachträglich geliefert sind die Schmerzen häufig geringer. siehe auch: Kategorie:Anti-Kater-Mittel Ethanol in der Schwangerschaft Schwangere Frauen sollten auf den Konsum von Ethanol gänzlich verzichten. Ethanolkonsum der Mutter während der Schwangerschaft kann zum sogenannten fetalen Alkoholsyndrom (FAS) führen. Dieses ist häufig durch eine Beeinträchtigung der geistigen Entwicklung des Kindes sowie körperliche Fehlbildungen (z.B. Herzfehler) gekennzeichnet. Jedes Jahr werden 10.000 ethanolgeschädigte Kinder in Deutschland geboren, davon 4000 Kinder mit dem Vollbild des fetalen Alkoholsyndroms. Schädigungen bei Kindern ethanolabhängiger Mütter gehören damit zu den häufigsten der pränatal bedingten Gesundheitsschäden und sind häufiger als das Down-Syndrom. Generell ist in der Schwangerschaft jeglicher Ethanolkonsum zu vermeiden. Schon kleine Mengen können für das Kind fatale Folgen haben.Ärzteblatt: [http://www.aerzteblatt.de/v4/news/news.asp?id=33612 Studie: Jede zweite Schwangere trinkt Alkohol]. 8. September 2008.Ärzteblatt: [http://www.aerzteblatt.de/v4/news/news.asp?id=33633 Kinderhilfe: Strikter gegen Alkoholkonsum Schwangerer vorgehen]. 9. September 2008ZDF heute.de: [http://www.heute.de/ZDFheute/inhalt/24/0,3672,7377976,00.html Auch ein Schluck Sekt ist tabu - Alkohol in der Schwangerschaft macht Kinder ein Leben lang krank]. 9. September 2008. Mischkonsum Da Ethanol in nahezu jedes System des Körpers eingreift sind auch generell beim Mischkonsum mit anderen Drogen oder Medikamenten Wechselwirkungen zu erwarten. Es ist deshalb auch generell vom Mischkonsum abzuraten. Coffein Die müde machende Wirkung des Ethanol kann teilweise auf eine verstärkte Ausschüttung von Adenosin zurückgeführt werden. Dieser Teil der Wirkung kann entsprechend durch den Adenosin-Antagonisten Coffein reduziert werden.Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649 S.169ff. Allerdings wirkt Ethanol auch auf die GABA-Rezeptoren verstärkend und als NMDA-Antagonist, so dass nicht alle dämpfenden Wirkungen des Ethanols ausgeschaltet werden können. Ethanol und Coffein fördern beide die Harnausscheidung durch unterschiedliche Mechanismen, beim Mischkonsum sollte also auf eine entsprechende nicht ethanol- und coffein-haltige Flüssigkeitsversorgung geachtet werden, um einer Dehydrierung vorzubeugen. Amphetamine Amphetamine, wie Amphetamin ("Speed", "Pep"), Methamphetamin ("Meth", "Crystal") oder MDMA ("Ecstasy"), heben die gefühlte Ethanolwirkung teilweise auf, entsprechend wird mehr Getrunken, wodurch Ethanolvergiftungen begünstigt werden. Benzodiazepine Benzodiazepine binden wie Ethanol an den GABA-Rezeptor, verändern dadurch seine Form und führen so dazu dass das inhibitorische Signal von GABA verstärkt wird. Benzodiazepine und Ethanol binden aber an unterschiedlichen Stellen an den GABA-Rezeptor, weshalb ihre Wirkung zusammen deutlich stärker ist als allein. Entsprechend kann es beim Mischkonsum leichter zu einer gefährlichen Überdosierungen kommen, welche im schlimmsten Fall zu Bewusstlosigkeit mit einer gefährlich reduzierten Atmung bis hin zum Atemstillstand kommen kann. Acetylsalicylsäure (ASS, Aspirin)'Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 35f Über einen unbekannten Mechanismus hemmt ASS die Alkoholdehydrogenase. Beim Mischkonsum kommt es deshalb zu einer um etwa 26% erhöhten Blutalkoholkonzentration und zu einem langsameren Ethanolabbau. 'Kapuzinerkresse Kapuzinerkresse wird wegen ihren schwarfen Geschmacks z.T. in Salaten verwendet und findet auch in der Phytotherapie Anwendung. Das enthaltene Benzylsenföl kann Alkoholdehydrogenase hemmen, wodurch mehr von dem getrunkenen Ethanol in den Blutkreislauf gelangt und dessen Wirkung länger anhält. Gefahren des chronischen Missbrauchs Abhängigkeitspotenzial Ethanol hat ein großes körperliches und psychisches Abhängigkeitspotenzial. Die körperliche Ethanolabhängigkeit entwickelt sich nach einem langzeitig erhöhten Ethanolkonsum. Beim Absetzen der Substanz kann es zum Delirium tremens oder Entzugserscheinigungen kommen. Die Zahl der Ethanolabhängigen ist hoch, weil Ethanol eine billige und einfach beschaffbare Droge ist, die zudem gesellschaftlich anerkannt ist, z.B. Konsum bei gesellschaftlichen Anlässen (Glässchen zum Anstoßen, Wein zum Essen) Erbliche Faktoren spielen in vielen Fällen eine große Rolle. Viele Ethanoliker haben oder hatten Suchtkranke in der Familie. In Deutschland starben im Jahr 2002 circa 40.000 Menschen durch Ethanolmissbrauch, was wiederum ca. zwei Prozent aller Sterbefälle entsprach, wobei Männer dreimal häufiger betroffen waren als Frauen. Setting-bedingte Abhängigkeit Eine Setting-bedingte Abhängigkeit ist gegeben, wenn ein Konsument glaubt in einer bestimmten Umgebung oder Situation (Setting, Kontext) Ethanol trinken zu müssen um sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie kann als eine Unterform der psychologischen Abhängigkeit verstanden werden. Der Unterschied zwischen körperlichen und psychologischen Abhängigkeit führt häufig zu dem Missverständnis, dass man um abhängig bzw. süchtig zu sein, permanent unter Drogeneinfluss stehen muss (wie dies bei einer körperlichen Abhängigkeit der Fall ist und sich im Pegeltrinken äußert). Leute mit einer Setting-bedingten Abhängigkeit reden sich also oft damit heraus, dass sie ja nicht permanent trinken würden und deshalb mit ihnen alles in Ordnung sei. Setting-bedingte Abhängigkeiten finden sich etwa beim Frusttrinken oder beim Partykonsum. Sie ist auch in sofern tückisch, als dass sie im Alltag nicht auffällt, da die entsprechende Person bei der Arbeit ja nüchtern ist. Die besondere Gefahr liegt darin, dass in dem jeweiligen Setting meist auch besonders viel konsumiert wird (Komasaufen, Binge-Drinking). Der Körper wird also für eine kurze Zeit immer wieder sehr stark belastet und kann entsprechende dauerhafte Schädigungen entwickeln. Auch die Gefahr einer akuten Vergiftung ist erhöht. Schäden am Körper Bei regelmäßiger Einnahme, die zu einer Abhängigkeit führen kann, werden alle Zellen des Körpers geschädigt. Insbesondere leiden das Nervensystem und Gehirn sowie die Leber. Der Vitamin B1-Stoffwechsel wird durch langanhaltenden Ethanolkonsum geschädigt, diese Schädigung kann Veränderungen am Nervengewebe auslösen. Epilepsie, Psychosen und der verfrühte Tod können die Folge sein. Die Wernicke-Enzephalopathie findet sich bei etwa 15 % der verstorbenen Ethanoliker, und bildet zusammen mit dem Korsakow-Syndrom das Wernicke-Korsakow-Syndrom. Des weiteren sind Persönlichkeitsveränderungen wie Emotionale Abstumpfung oder erhöhte Aggressivität durch chronischen Ethanolkonsum möglich, die dann zur sozialen Vereinsamung führen können. In einer Studie mit etwa 2800 Personen, die jeweils mindestens 55 Jahre alt waren, wurden zunächst zwischen 1987 und 1989 die Daten der Personen erfasst. Von 1993 bis 1995 wurden dann bei noch rund 1900 der Versuchspersonen über eine Kernspintomographie die Schädigungen des Gehirns ermittelt. Bei der Datenaufnahme waren die Probanden je nach Ethanolkonsum in fünf verschiedene Gruppen eingeteilt worden. Dabei zeigte sich, dass auch bei geringer Ethanolaufnahme das Hirngewebe in geringem Maße schrumpfte. Dagegen war kein Zusammenhang zwischen der Menge des konsumierten Ethanols und der Anzahl von Hirn- oder Herzinfarkten nachweisbar. Das Herzinfarktrisiko sank sogar bei mäßigem Ethanolgenuss. Übermäßiger Konsum von Ethanol kann neben teils unheilbaren Erkrankungen wie Leberzirrhose und Nervenerkrankungen auch viele Krebsarten (wie Magenkrebs und Speiseröhrenkrebs) erzeugen. Regelmäßiger Ethanolkonsum kann zu Mangelerscheinungen verschiedener Vitamine, Körperelektrolyte und Spurenelemente führen. So waren bei Patienten mit ethanolischer Lebererkrankung die fettlöslichen Vitamine Vitamin A, Vitamin D und Vitamin E in Leber, Blut und gesamtem Organismus deutlich reduziert. Auch alle wasserlöslichen Vitamine treten bei Ethanolismus vermindert auf, wobei vorwiegend Vitamin B1, Vitamin B6 und Folsäure betroffen sind. Der Folsäuremangel führt zu den stärksten akuten Symptomen bei Ethanolkranken wie Blutbildungsstörungen (makrozytäre Anämie), neurologischen Störungen (Vergesslichkeit und Schlafstörungen) sowie Fetusmissbildungen bei Schwangeren. Starker Ethanolkonsum kann ebenfalls einen Mangel wichtiger Elektrolyte und Spurenelemente, vorwiegend von Zink, Magnesium und Selen verursachen. Zinkmangel bedingt dabei eine Verstärkung der Giftigkeit des Ethanols, da das Enzym Alkoholdehydrogenase, welches Ethanol im Körper abbaut, abhängig von Zink ist. Notfall-Maßnahmen Sollte die ethanolisierte Person nicht mehr ansprechbar oder bewusstlos sein, muss unbedingt ein Notruf gerufen werden. Nach dem Erbrechen besteht eine Erstickungsgefahr, daher sollte die Person in stabiler Seitenlage gelagert und auf keinen Fall alleine gelassen werden! Pharmakodynamik Resorption Ethanol kann durch seinen fettlöslichen Ethyl-Teil und seine Wasserlösliche Hydroxy-Gruppe leicht in alle möglichen Gewebe diffundieren. Die Aufnahme beginnt bereits in der Mundschleimhaut und findet auch teilweise im Magen statt, hauptsächlich aber im Dünndarm, da er hier durch die hohe Oberfläche resorbiert wird. Bei der Magenpassage trifft Ethanol auf die gastrale Alkoholdehydrogenase, wodurch ein geringer Anteil abgebaut wird bevor er in den Blutkreislauf gelangen und eine Wirkung entfalten kann. (Resorptionsdefizit) Wirkmechanismus Während andere Drogen sehr spezifische Wirkmechanismen besitzen, scheint Ethanol durch seine einfache Struktur in sehr viele Mechanismen des Körpers eingreifen zu können. Entsprechend setzt sich die Ethanolwirkung aus einer Reihe verschiedenen Wirkungen und Wechselwirkungen zusammen und ist deshalb in ihrer Gesamtheit kaum zu entschlüsseln. GABA-Verstärker GABA ist der im Nervensystem am weitesten verbreitete inhibitorische Neurotransmitter, d.h. es hemmt die Aktivität von Nervenzellen. Ethanol bindet an den GABA-Rezeptor und verstärkt damit dessen Reaktion auf GABA. Es ähnelt damit in der Wirkung den Benzodiazepinen, welche für anxiolytische, sedative und hypnotische Wirkungen bekannt sind. Benzodiazepine sind genau wie Ethanol auch für ihr relativ hohes Abhängigkeitspotential bekannt. NMDA-Antagonist Die NMDA-Rezeptoren sind ein Untertyp der Glutamat-Rezeptoren, welche besonders im Großhirn und Hippocampus verbreitet sind. Glutamat ist ein bedeutender exzitatorischer Neurotransmitter, d.h. er aktiviert Nervenzellen. Ethanol blockiert den Ionenkanal des NMDA-Rezeptors und wirkt deshalb als NMDA-Antagonist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen bekannten NMDA-Antagonisten, wie PCP oder Ketamin, wirkt Ethanol aber nicht als dissoziatives Halluzinogen. Gemein mit diesen Drogen hat Ethanol aber eine anästhetische Wirkung, welche insbesondere durch ein verringertes Schmerzempfinden deutlich wird. Der Hippocampus wird insbesondere mit der Gedächtnisbildung in Verbindung gebracht, ein blockieren der NMDA-Rezeptoren stört diesen Prozess, weshalb man unter Ethanoleinfluss nur sehr schwer neues lernen kann. Bei einem besonders starken Ethanolrausch kann es für die Zeit des Rausches zum "Blackout", also einem vollständigen Gedächtnisverlust, kommen. Als GABA-Verstärker und NMDA-Antagonist hemmt Ethanol so auf zweierlei Weise besonders die Aktivität des Großhirns, es erscheint deshalb verständlich das höhere Geistesleistungen im Ethanolrausch kaum möglich sind und man eher auf die evolutionär-älteren Gehirnareale zurückgeworfen ist. Abbau Ethanol wird hauptsächlich in der Leber durch Alkoholdehydrogenasen zu Acetaldehyd abgebaut. Acetaldehyd hat eine deutlich negativere Wirkung als Ethanol und gilt als eine Mitursache für den Kater nach einem starken Ethanolrausch. Ein Teil des Ethanols wird noch vor erreichen des Blutkreislaufs durch gastrale Alkoholdehydrogenase im Magen abgebaut. Acetaldehyd wird durch die Acetaldehydrogenasen zu Essigsäure abgebaut. Eine genetisch bedingte gering aktive bis inaktive Acetaldehydrogenase gilt als Ursache für die besonders in Asien verbreitete Ethanolunverträglichkeit. Essigsäure kann über den Citratzyklus und die Atmungskette im Körper zu Energie umgewandelt werden. Dieser Energieüberschuss ist auch eine Ursache für die Fettleber (Steatosis hepatis) bei chronischem Ethanolmissbrauch. Geringe Mengen von Ethanol können durch die Haut und die Atmung austreten, weshalb man die BAK auch über die Ethanolkonzentration im Atem abschätzen kann. Rechtslage Deutschland Ethanol ist in Deutschland eine legale Droge, wobei ethanolische Getränke, wie Bier und Wein, nicht an Personen unter 16 Jahren, Branntweine erst nach der Vollendung des 18. Lebensjahres, verkauft werden dürfen. Diese Regelung führt etwa dazu, dass Branntwein-haltige Pralinen nicht an unter 18-jährige verkauft werden dürfen. In Deutschland gelten 1,1 ‰ als absolute Grenze der Fahruntüchtigkeit. Eine relative Fahruntüchtigkeit kann bereits ab 0,3 ‰ vorliegen, wenn Ausfallerscheinungen erkennbar sind oder ein Verkehrsunfall passiert ist. Ab 0,5 ‰ begeht der Fahrer eine Ordnungswidrigkeit, die mit Geldbuße und Fahrverbot geahndet wird. Bei Fahranfängern gilt seit dem 1. August 2007 die 0,0-‰-Grenze. Destillen müssen in Deutschland ab einem Fassungsvermögen von mehr als einem halben Liter zugelassen werden. Geschichte Das älteste alkoholische Getränk ist das Bier, welches schon ca. 8000 Jahre v. Chr. im Nahen Osten gebraut worden sein soll. Wein wurde etwa 4000 Jahre v. Chr. im alten Ägypten angebaut und getrunken, wobei an Festtagen von Pharaonen und Priestern bis zum Rausch getrunken und die nach übermäßigen Konsum eintretende Bewusstlosigkeit als heilig angesehen wurde. Die alten Griechen und Römer tranken Wein, der mit Wasser vermischt wurde, da purer Weingenuss in der Gesellschaft schlecht angesehen war. Alltäglicher Rausch war verpönt, allerdings war Trunkenheit bei den griechischen Symposien (Trinkgelagen) schon fast eine Pflicht. Die Griechen gaben dem Rausch einen mystischen Charakter, in der der Rausch den Kontakt zu einer höheren Welt ermöglichen sollte. Die Römer übernahmen später die Trinkgelage, wobei eher aus Vergnügen statt spirituellem Grund getrunken wurde. Seit dem 16. Jahrhundert ging die weltliche und geistliche Obrigkeit mit Verordnungen gegen das maßlose Trinken von Ethanolika vor. Die Verordnungen verlangten die Schließung von Trinkstuben und verkürzten die Ausschankzeit für Ethanolika. Generell entstand eine Stimmung in der Gesellschaft, die den maßvollen Umgang mit ethanolischen Getränken forderten, wobei gerade der Adel herausstach. Dies scheint im 17. Jahrhundert besonders durch die Verbreitung von coffeinhaltigen Getränken, wie Kaffee und Tee, in Europa begünstigt worden zu sein. Im 18. Jahrhundert wurden Getränke, mit hohem Alkoholgehalt die durch die neuartigen Verfahren der Destillation ermöglicht wurden, in Deutschland bei den unteren Schichten populär. Die neuen Verfahren ermöglichten damit eine große Herstellung von billigem Schnaps, der aus Kartoffeln statt aus Getreide hergestellt wurde, und somit eine flächendeckende Verbreitung die vor allem industrielle Arbeiter betraf. Durch den hohen Alkoholgehalt wurde das Hungergefühl unterdrückt und wärmte in der kalten Jahreszeit. In Deutschland gewann die Absistenzbewegung im 19. Jahrhundert an Einfluss an der öffentlichen Meinung über den Alkoholkonsum. Dies führte etwa zum Verbot des Absinths. 1887 wurde im Deutschen Kaiserreich die Branntweinsteuer stark erhöht, was widerum den Konsum um ca. 40% sinken ließ. In den Vereinigten Staaten wurde die Prohibition 1919 bis 1933 durchgeführt, dabei war der Genuß sowie die Herstellung und Vertrieb von alkoholischen Getränken verboten, allerdings wurde die Prohibition aufgrund gesellschaftlichem sowie kriminellem Druck aufgeben. Herstellung Ethanol wird von Pilzen der Gattung Zuckerhefe (Saccharomyces) gebildet, wenn diese in einem sauerstoffarmen Milieu Zucker oder Stärke für ihren Energiestoffwechsel verwenden. Dies wird als alkoholische Gärung bezeichnet. Ethanol wird als Abfallprodukt von den Hefen ausgeschieden. Der maximale Ethanolgehalt wird hierbei durch die Ethanol-Resistenz der jeweiligen Zuckerhefe-Art begrenzt. Um höhere Ethanol-Gehalte zu erreichen kann eine Flüssigkeit destilliert werden. Dieser Vorgang hat darüber hinaus den Vorteil, dass Fuselalkohole vom Ethanol getrennt werden. Mit Destillation lässt sich der Ethanolgehalt bis zu maximal 96% steigern.Stephen Braun: Der alltägliche Kick - Von Alkohol und Koffein, 1998, ISBN 3764357649, S. 22 In Deutschland dürfen Privatpersonen ohne Zulassung nur Destillen mit einem Fassungsvermögen von 0,5 L betreiben. Trivia *Ethanol ist ein Gegenmittel bei einer Methanol-Vergiftung. Da Ethanol stärker an Alkoholdehydrogenase bindet als Methanol unterdrückt es den Abbau von Methanol zum giftigen Methanal. *Im Party-Kontext wird immer wieder davon berichtet, dass Kriminelle ethanolische Getränke mit sogenannten K.o.-Tropfen versetzten um ihre Opfer Bewusstlos zu machen. Wie häufig solche Vorfälle stattfinden ist umstritten, was unter anderem daran liegt, dass verantwortlich gemachte Substanzen, wie GHB, nur für kurze Zeit nachweisbar sind. Es ist allerdings auch auffällig, dass viele Wirkungen von K.o.-Tropfen, wie Erinnerungsverlust oder Bewusstlosigkeit, mit denen einer starken Ethanol-Intoxikation übereinstimmen. *Es existieren zahlreiche ethanolfreie Getränke, welche den Geschmack von ethanolischen Getränken nachahmen, wie z.B. Malzbier, Fassbrause, Kindersekt oder Kinderbowle. Es wird z.T. kritisiert, dass diese Getränke vor allem Kinder früh an den Geschmack von ethanolhaltigen Getränken gewöhnen würden. Einzelnachweise ! Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Wirkstoff Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Downer Kategorie:Euphorikum Kategorie:Sedativum Kategorie:Anxiolytikum Kategorie:GABA-Verstärker Kategorie:NMDA-Antagonist Kategorie:Alkohole Kategorie:Partydrogen Kategorie:K.-o.-Tropfen Kategorie:Anästhetikum